


Les choses changent malgré nous

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Pour vivre une vie sans problème inutile, Kalem laisse sa vie glisser entre plusieurs règles avant que plusieurs ne se brisent sous la rencontre d'un dresseur de Galars. Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF de janvier 2020
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Calme | Calem
Kudos: 1





	Les choses changent malgré nous

Kalem suivait plusieurs règles depuis des années. Certaines étaient devenus obsolètes, comme celle disant de ne pas faire confiance aux autres, même ses amis ou proche. D'autre étaient resté, qu'importe les épreuves.

C'était comme une assurance contre le monde extérieur. Il y a avait bien sur les éternelles règles contre les inconnues. Ne parler à aucun d'eux, interagir le moins possible avec eux et n'éprouve aucune sentiment envers de parfait inconnue. Il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux, s'évitant ainsi la douleur d'une peine de cœur comme en avais vécu Séréna et Sannah. Il ne devait pas s'aventurer dans un lieu d'apparence dangereuse sauf si nécessaire ainsi que beaucoup d'autre règles qu'il se dictait à lui-même. Il y a avait bien trop de chance que cela ne lui importe que des problèmes autrement. S'il avait besoin de quoique se soit, ses amis ou le professeur étaient là pour lui comme il essayait d'être là pour eux.

Pourtant, maintenant Kalem soupçonné qu'il avait désobéi à plusieurs de ses propres règles qu'il pensait éternel. Cela avait toujours était le cas avant. C'était comme affirmer que l'eau mouille ou que le professeur devait définitivement trouver commement parler à son "ami" que leur amitié n'était peut-être plus qu'une amitié.

Mais cela avait changé légèrement quand le professeur avait amené d'autres jeunes dresseurs au laboratoire, affirmant que cela leurs ferais du bien de discuter avec des personnes de leur âge. Serena c'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec la fille, partant explorer la ville en laissant Kalem avec l'inconnu qui d'après son accent sembler provenir de Galar.

C'était malgré lui que cela était arrivé. Ils étaient là, assis face à face et l'inconnu avait commencé à discuté avec lui. Il était lentement devenu Victor, et en effet il venait bien de Galar. Malgré les rares mots qu'il recevait, il a continuait de discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Du temps d'aujourd'hui, du voyage en bateau, des habitudes étranges de son pays et de certain de ses combats.

Kalem se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait rompu plusieurs règles, parlant lentement à peu de reprise mais se prenant au jeu de la conversation avec l'autre dresseur. Ce n'est qu'une fois les deux dresseurs partie pour revenir dans leurs pays avec la promesse de revenir que le jeune homme se permit de retirer une nouvelle règle à sa liste qui semblait maintenant moins inébranlable. Il demandera plus tard au professeur comment interagir avec son nouvel "ami".


End file.
